


Kunoichi's Luck, King's Muck

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Imposter, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slime, Slime Sex, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Kagero is on a mission to assassinate the Nohrian King when she makes some disturbing discoveries. One of which entraps her in the muck beneath Nohr's throne...
Relationships: Garon/Camilla, Garon/Kagero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Kunoichi's Luck, King's Muck

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sloppy presentation of this - my internet and AC are going out at my house so I had to basically move things along and get out of dodge. I'll clean this all up when I get home and things settle. For now I hope you enjoy this rather twisted idea that's been lurking in my head for well over a year now

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Castle Krakenberg was silent as the grave in the pit of Windmire that it called home. The servants swiftly handled their tasks before they scrambled back to their quarters. Not even the guards dared to speak as the quietly shuffled from post to post. It was never really clear why the staff and soldiers became so still when princes Leo and Xander left the castle.

Kagero wasn’t here to find out why.

The Hoshidan kunoichi adjusted her maid’s outfit as she swiftly filtered from chamber to chamber. The castle was eerily quiet, without even so much as a whoosh of cloth or the clamp of iron boots. It was as if the inner keep and the royal wing were all abandoned, something that unnerved the seasoned ninja greatly.

She stopped a few halls from the entrance to the king’s chambers. Her hand clenched the hidden knife at her thigh as she looked around the brazier-clad walls. She blew her hair out of her eye as she quietly recited her mission target.

Assassinate King Garon.

Such a simple task in words, but in weight and deed it may have been heavier than the whole of the Shirasagi Mount, and just as impactful to the future of her homeland. The queen may not understand the necessity of this deed, but it was not Kagero’s place to question her liege, nor the orders passed unto her without gentle Mikoto’s knowledge. Whatever happened here would either secure the eternal prosperity of Hoshido, or simply vanish as yet another assassination attempt on the old king’s life.

Kagero’s hands slipped to her throat as she caressed the talisman under her collar - the fire spell to instantly incinerate her body in the event that she risks capture. If she was lucky, it would be able to take Garon’s life with it, but only if it came to pass. Part of her almost hoped it would.

Almost.

The kunoichi breathed deep and cleared her mind. Her task was at hand, her path clear. She had no burdens of comrades lives to balance, and no fear of damage that would disgrace her liege or master. She was without fear, without need or want, and without roots to hold her back. Not but one sould knew she would make this trip, and he was the one who had ordered it upon her. She was deep in the grounds of Hoshido’s most hated enemy. Alone.

And she was at peace.

Kagero gripped the shuriken - her eponymously named Dart, and made ready to dash through the halls. Like a shadow she vanished as she flittered between the dim torches of Krakenberg’s halls until she reached the mighty double doors that led to King Garon’s chambers.

Empty.

The kunoichi’s eyes shifted around for any signs of foul play. No scribe runes or magics, no hidden holes to be found. The modest-sized terminus and the double doors were abandoned and unguarded. This didn’t put Kagero at ease - on the contrary, it made her even more alert.

She quietly, closely stepped across the hall until she came against the door. A soft nudge confirmed that they weren’t even locked. She placed her ear close to the iron in hopes of at least hearing breathing from the other side from some form of guard.

_‘-o-oooooh~’_

Kagero stepped back, dart in hand as she crouched low. No other noises came from the great doors, no other sounds of forthcoming ruin or detection passed her keen ears. Kagero reluctantly resheathed her shuriken and stepped back towards the double doors. Her palm stilled a single moment as she collected herself once more, before she pushed the left door open and gazed inside.

Once again - empty. Empty, and shockingly dark in fact. The braizers, the chandeliers even, were all dark. She could scarcely make out the edges of the walls thanks to the pale moonlight that peeked through the high-kept windows along the edges. Her eye narrowed at a single warm beacon near the very end of the corridor. A glowing light, almost like a guide. Or a lure.

Kagero slipped through the door before she gently shut it behind her. Her eye darted around for any signs of hidden play, or ideally some means of escape once her task reached its apex. She found none of the former, and scarce fewer of the latter. But she did hear something.

Something form further in.

_“Oooooh, G-Gar-”_

The kunoichi blinked before a hardened gaze passed over her eye. She couldn’t confirm it for herself yet, but the notion of what _could_ be awaiting her set her stomach ill at ease. Kagero was no stranger to the techniques of the shinobi, and least of all the wiles of kunioichi. With that knowledge came the mastery of seduction.

She knew the sounds of sex when she heard it.

Kagero stalked forward, eye locked ont he glow before her. Her steps were silent as her heels sunk into the carpet. The tails of her maid’s disguise trailed behind her as she walked in the darkness. The telltale sounds of fornication became more and more clear in her ears. At first it was merely the high pitched moans of a maiden, but eventually she could perceive the deep, labored grunts of a man. An older man. Her target.

She reached the end of the hall, and with it the peek of light coming from the askew door. The windows were far behind her now, and with it came her immediate means of escape should things go bad. _When_ things went bad.

She was a kunoichi. She was ready for anything.

Kagero clutched her dart and peeked into the room.

She was not ready to see the king’s nude daughter pinned beneath her father’s naked body.

A-AAAH! K-King Garon, it feels so-ulmk?!”

Camilla was cut off as the king - her own father, clutched her bare throat. He leaned into her, letting his goatee trace against her bare breast as he admonished her like a mere child. “Camilla, Camilla, Camilla...how many times have I told you?”

He paused only long enough to adjust his pose so he could slam _down_ into her moist, sopping wet pussy. Her attempts to scream were cut short by the grip on her neck as he lectured her further. Each word drawn out of his croaked throat with a punctuated hip pump. “When we’re alone - when you are submitting yourself to me as the whore-princess you are - you are to call me by my name, and. My. Name Alone.”

Kagero bristled at this vile display. The incest enough was enough to make her skn crawl without the clear, blatant display of dominance added on top. _‘Nohr is such a disgusting place,’_ she hissed to herself.

Still, her duty came first. She could flee and retch in an alley after the King was left dead in his own blood. Having his naked daughter beneath him would only add further turmoil and scandal - an added boon for Hoshido. So she swallowed her own sick and slipped into the chamber as the king’s naked ass and back slammed down on the princess trapped beneath him.

Garon let go of his daughter’s neck as he pulled her legs straight up over her head. Camilla’s arms stretched out over her as she arched off the bed. Her raspy, labored voice groaned out, “Y-Yes Garon, Yes!”

The kunoichi kept to the shadow as she crouched around the room. The bed was raised above her, and flanked by four posts that would serve to block direct sight with her. She was thankful the curtains were drawn shut as father and daughter engaged in this rather disgusting form of family bonding, of only to keep the outside lights at bay. She kept her motions as slow and methodical as she could, lest the rustle of her maid’s disguise expose her before she was ready. Kagero kept her gaze on the bed and the lascivious shadows that dwelled upon it

Reluctantly.

Garon was ignorant of the threat as he engaged in one of his favorite indulgences in this utterly thankless, useless role. An entire kingdom at his fingertips, likely full of any strumpet, harlot, or innocent maiden that he could get his grubby hands upon. His reputation was more than apparent to any Nohrian that still recalled the grim and bloody Concubine Wars. 

But none of them could compare to Camilla. It didn’t matter what she was to him - her holes were simply _perfect_ for him and his needs. It helped that despite her pride and confidence, she was more than putty in his hands. She could act as she wished, as long as she knew her place - on her knees before him.

Garon let go of her ankle as he yanked the side of her hair. Her yelp made him sneer with twisted glee as he ordered her, “Speak louder, girl - let me _hear_ that whorish voice of yours.”

“O-OHH FUCK! G-GARON!” Camilla wailed as she bucked against him. Her submission earned her another yank of her disheveled lilac locks as her cruel father laughed at her plight.

“Hah hah ha! Yes, that’s it - louder, you slut!” he demanded as he sped up.

“Y-YES! YES ! YEEEEES!”

“Daddyyyyyy!”

Kagero froze mid-step as Camilla’s shrill cry rattled in her ears. Even Garon froze mid-thrust as her words registered in his ears. “Oooh, that’s, hmmm.” he pondered.

His daughter gasped as she hurriedly tried to prostrate herself, lest she gain further punishment. “I-I’m sorry Garon, please!”

The kunoichi readied herself. If Garon suddenly attached his daughter, she could wait until the princess was down before she struck. With any luck the king would be too winded to counter. And all she had to do in the meantime is wait for him to snap.

Yet Garon didn’t attack his child’s trespass. On the contrary, he smiled at her. “No no - call me _that_ again. Let me _hear_ your desperation, my sweet little harlot,” he commanded.

Kagero wanted to hurl, but she kept her discipline and steeled herself. She was close to the bed now - right behind the king’s back. One quick strike to his nape should suffice to do the deed. Then when the princess was pinned beneath her father’s corpse, she could make her escape outside. In the dark, her steely eye hardened as she pulled out her dart and readied herself to strike.

“Oh! Ooo, Daddyyy!” Camilla howled as her toes curled by her ear. Her long hair shook and bounced just as much as her massive tits as her king and father plowed the proud crown princess like an ordinary tramp. But, despite how cruel his words and acts were, that didn’t stop her hips at all as she rolled and crashed against his cock with eager, rapid thrusts.

The kunoichi peered over the footboard before she quickly rose up, weapon poised over the king’s bare neck.

Camilla’s eye, drooped and clouded in lust, blinked before she squinted to the shadow behind her father’s naked body.

Kunoichi and princess locked gazes.

Camilla’s eye widened.

_Schink!_

“HRK!”

“EYAAAAH!”

Kagero pulled her knife out of the King’s body as he slumped forward. Her eye narrowed before it flew open as she beheld what was on the blade. Not blood- something else. Something that made alarm bells go off in her head as the recently stabbed Garon turned around and faced her with a face contorted in rage. “Assassin!”

The kunoichi gawked at what she was seeing before her very eyes as the king of nohr simply...melted Sickly-toned flesh rubbed together as the man’s form seemed to collapse in on itself. His hair fell away into the bubbling mush, followed by his fingernails as it reached back to Kagero. The cold, beady eyes sunk into milky voids as the face collapsed in on itself. She couldn't help but step back as her knife fell out of her hand and clattered to the floor.

“Yoo **ooOoOuU!** ”

“F-Father what is this?!” Camilla screamed beneath him. He turned back to his daughter before he realized what she was pointing at. Him.

“Damnit!” he growled before he threw his hands out.

One went to Kagero, who already recovered and dodged. The other went to Camilla…

“Hrmph?!”

The princess’s body was quickly restrained and kept her pinned on the bed. Her agape mouth was stuffed by something -something slimy and thick that slid down her throat as she struggled against her bonds. Camilla’s eyes flew open in fear before they ultimately rolled back as her body went slack. She fell back, limp, but still breathing as the intrusion extracted itself from her body before it released her completely.

_Splat!_

Kagero fought her pounding heart as something impaled the wall over her head. She had no time to consider what it could be as she made good on her prior escape plan. Before the long protrusion lashed down at her, she was already on the other side of the chamber to brief, fleeting safety.

The kunoichi landed on her feet and dashed for the exit. Her retreat was cut short as something _crashed_ into the double doors before her and forced her to dive away. The mass slid down to the floor before it reformed into Garon...what once was Garon, perhaps.

**“HoW dArE yOu StRiKe Me!”** the monster howled with watery, shrill roars as it lumbered towards her. Kagero dashed away again before it could latch on. Her situation had become less than ideal now, with her target now blocking the only way out. She could try the window, but given how high up they were it may not be the best idea, especially when she had no intel of what would be outside to hold onto. _‘Besides, his reach is absurd,’_ she tsked to herself. 

Her best, and only bet, was to lure the monster away from the door and dash through it before it could cut her off again. At least that was her intended goal, until she saw the shambling mass of slime and goo reach for a nearby dresser next to the doors.

_Slam!_

Kagero winced at the thud that echoed through the chamber. Just like that, her escape route was gone. She’d have to fight her way out - fight against this strange blob that had taken her target's guise, or revealed itself as the true form King Garon. The truth didn’t matter - what mattered was to flee and reveal this truth to her kingdom.

The kunoichi shifted her footing before she jumped away again mere moments before slimy tendrils lashed where she’d just stood. She watched them curl and coil against the ground before they retracted into the vessel of goo that lumbered towards her. “Damnit,” she swore before she lept away again.

**“yOu CaNnOt FlEe FoReVeR!”** The monster roared as it struck at her again and again. But Kagero’s swift body and deft motions kept her out of grasp, if only just. **“GrAaAaAhHhH!”**

Again and again it lunged at her with its long finger tendrils, while again and again she dodged around the room. Unfortunately there was nothing to use for cover here, and she had to keep herself constantly on her toes from the absurdly long reach of this monster’s grasp. It took all her concentration to divide her focus between the threat at the door and where she could lunge to next. 

**“DaMn YouUuUuUu!”**

Kagero lept off the dresser and back around the bed. As soon as her foot landed she already knew she was in danger just from how her heels ‘squished’ into the carpet. “Fu-?!”

She couldn’t even finish her curse as the slime puddle lashed up her leg and seized around her calf. Kagero was upside down and hanging by her leg before she could even blink, with more tendrils rushing towards her. Try as she might to contort or weave her body around them it was simply inevitable that her other limbs would be lashed one by one until she was held spread-eagle upside down.

“Damnit!” she swore as she fought against her bonds. But the slimy tentacles weren’t gonna budge, despite how malleable and viscous they had been before. It left her helpless as more and more restraints lashed around her body. Her thighs, her hips, even her neck and chest were roughly grabbed and restrained.

**“aHaHaHaHaH!”**

The watery, echoing laughter sent shivers down her spine as she kept squirming for freedom. But try as she might, muster what energy she could, it was simply impossible. To make things more dire, the bond around her neck squeezed tighter the more she fought back until her vision grew hazy. Reluctantly, she went slack in the tentacle trap, if only to keep from asphyxiating herself.

**“DoCiLe NoW, aRe YoU?”** he taunted as he shambled over to his kunoichi captive. She glared at him, steely eye locked onto the monster as it settled before her. Her nose crinkled under the putrid, rotting smell - the smell of Nohr itself, if Nohr was drowned in the brine of the sea. Kagero bristled as it leaned in closer until she could see every drip of sludge as its watery growls rattled in her ear. **“YOu InTeRrUpTeD mY fUn. YoU eXpOsEd Me, AsSaSsIn.”**

The tentacles shifted up from its hands to its back as it raised its hand and gripped her chin. Kagero bit back a growl as she stared upside-down into its soulless eyes. A lopsided, devious grin formed just beneath them as it growled out, **“BuT nOoO mAtTeR - nOoOo OtHeR sOuLs DwElL iN tHiS wInG tOnIgHt. OnLy Me, ThAt WhOrE pRiNcEsS...aNd YoU.”**

The kunoichi fought back her shivers as the realization sunk in. whatever this thing was, it was all too clear what it wanted. Kagero was well-versed in how to use every tool at her disposal, including her body. It would seem that would be her instrument to endure, and hopefully manage to escape.

Hopefully.

The slimy hand on her cheeks drizzled down until curved up around her ears. Kagero shivered under its touch, especially when she noticed a long tendril that waved around on the far side of her vision. “You will suffer, assassin. I will take form you what you robbed of me.”

With a single flourish she found herself upright again. Her head spun from the sudden act until her legs were swept up and behind her. Her wrists were forced together at her back as she was pushed down on her knees before the monster’s legs. a tendril emerged from between those mucky mounds - one that was pointed right at her mouth. Her attempts to keep her jaw shut were thwarted as the slime on her chin and ears actually pushed her mouth apart and kept it open. **“nOw...SuBmIt.”**

“ _Hrrrk_!”

It went straight in - right into her mouth, and dove down her throat. Kagero’s eye bugged out as the sudden intrusion cut off her breath. She attempted to bite down on reflex, but her jaw was kept propped open by the slimy restraints as she was forced to swallow more and more. She could even feel her neck bulge under the girth of the tentacle that now stretched in her gullet. And the taste - gods help her, she never wanted to have eggs again if they could end up this rotten.

Before she could have the mercy of choking on girth or taste, the tentacle pulled back up. She felt it slither up her throat until only the tip remained. Then it slammed back down, even faster this time and with enough force to make her body rattle in her bonds. “ _GLRRRK_!”

Kagero coughed and wheezed as spit flew from her sealed lips. Garon laughed at her plight as he willed his slimy cock to extend and retract in her mouth. Yet as twin streaks seeped down her cheeks, he didn’t miss the defiant gleam in her eye. **“StIlL fIgHtInG? hOw BoLd - LeT’s SeE hOw It PeRsIsTs!”**

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her down in his crotch. The tentacle cock in her throat swelled until her cheeks bulged out to compensate. Her eye widened in alarm as she struggled to fight. She felt the slimy mcuk smear over her face and even down her neck. While his tendril thrust to and fro in her throat.

Kagero tried to bite down, but it was pointless. Whatever this stuff was, it was too malleable for her to break it with her teeth. Yet paradoxically it was also quite firm and hard as it railed up and down her throat with enough force to make her neck bulge out. The fact she could somehow still breathe down her windpipe even with the massive obstruction in her gullet was a mercy, though at the moment she’d hardly attest to it as such. 

Perhaps the real mercy was her nose being pushed into the monster’s crotch until she could barely smell. The real cruelty wasn’t the cock swollen in her mouth, but the putrid taste of sulfur that stung her tongue. She didn’t know how to describe the slime that poured on and down her stolen maid’s outfit, but she could only guess that it would bode unwell for her.

**“sTiLl BrEaThInG - mY, hOw ImPrEsSiVe. A fInE aSsAsSiN tO bE sUrE...iT wOuLd Be A sHaMe To KiLl YoU sO qUiCkLy,”** Garon wheezed and grinned. His oozy voice and the swell in her mouth made it clear that such an option wasn’t quite off the table yet. If she wanted to live - to have a second chance at completing her mission, she’d need to keep him appeased.

Reluctantly, she started to hum.

Garon groaned under her sudden attack on his cock. **“OoOoH, sO sOoN? wElL wElL, pErHaPs YoU cAn StAy AlIvE...aT lEaSt FoR tOnIgHt,”** he cackled before he pulled her out of his crotch.

Kagero glanced up before she returned her focus to her new task. She hummed a needless message into the faux-king’s cock as it thurst in and out. Her tongue struggled against the bulge in her cheeks and fought back the urge to wretch as she tried to barter for more complacency. Her efforts earned her some respite as the shaft in her mouth shrunk down just enough to let her tongue swish free.

**“AhH, tHaT’s mOrE lIkE iT,”** he boomed as he settled back and let his captive work her hoshidan tricks. He even slowed his tentacle dick’s thrusts to let her take over. As her head bobbed up and down, he offered her his praise in the forms of watery grunts and echoing growls. He even had the audacity to place his hand on her head, like he was going to guide her up and down.

Kagero fought back every urge to wretch or flinch as she busied herself on this torture. Her fingers curled in her restraints as she soldered through this humiliation and sucked off the monster in the king’s visage. Every inch of her body bristled as more and more slime landed on her uniform and seeped against her skin.

**“oOoH, yEsSsSs,”** Garon moaned as his former assailant fell in line. Her tight throat stretched around his slimy cock as pleasure sent shudders all over the creature’s body. It ordained her role as cocksucker for some time before it decided to push things further.

_“Grrk?!”_

Kagero gasped as the body above her simply melted until it was only a pair of mushy legs and a massive cock in her throat. The legs lifted up and wrapped around her body, almost knocking her down as she struggled to stay up. Her vision was obscured until the slime literally broke at the hips and smeared down her back. The remaining crotch slid down and latched onto her mouth to secure it on her face. Blindly, she felt her body being pulled up on her feet until she dangled on her toe tips as the cock kept pumping in and out in front of her. Her hands were pulled together until they were locked crosswise over her back

Garon, the monster, was behind her now as tentacles reached around to tear open her top and quickly seized her breasts. The padded garment hung limp around her hips as her newly-exposed tits were squeezed and groped by slimy tendrils. She couldn’t even look down as the tentacle in her throat pistoned in and out of her gullet. Her gasps were muffled by her new gag as she struggled around her new restraints.

The kunoichi’s eye darted around in the inky darkness over her face. She felt more and more tentacles slither into her uniform as it was pushed further and further apart. The feeling of those slimy appendages against her skin was quickly met with a blast of chilled air as her body was exposed to the room. Eventually the tatters of her disguise were left around her as she was left in scarce more than her stockings, heels, a single sleeve, and the opposite cuff. Her loins and neatly trimmed muff were left on full display for the roaming tentacled monster that had ensnared her.

The tentacles on her breasts wrapped thigh and pulled her sensitive tit-flesh out. Kagero’s back arched up as grunts of pain echoed through the goo-cock in her throat. Her hips attempted to stay apart, only to be pried open as she felt cold, slimy drips on her crotch. _‘Damnnit, I can’t move!’_ she cursed to herself.

She already knew what came next, even as her legs were pulled apart. As she struggled to stay standing on the floor she could feel the tendris as they rubbed against her snatch in smooth, almost taunting circles. Kagero knew what was to come, and only prayed that it would be swift.

The first tentacle entered her.

_“Pwah?!”_

Kagero gasped as the tentacle in her mouth slipped out and dropped down between her breasts. She quickly felt it mold around her chest before the tendril slid between her valley and hung out the bottom. The tentacles already manhandling her bosom pushed together to keep the other one pinned there. But she had scarce time or interest to marvel the displays on her body, not as she struggled against the tentacle-cock that had invaded her loins and curled up to the mouth of her womb. “F-Fuck!”

She cursed freely, almost therapeutically as Garon wallowed in her plight. He listened to her hushed grunts and mumbled oaths as he invaded her pussy with his inhuman cock. Her attempts to squirm away were thwarted by the myriad of machinations that conspired to keep her trapped. Tentacles that molested her breasts, her thighs, and even a few that went down to stroke her calves made sure she was a mess of fits and shivers as she endured her assault.

The monster grinned, but didn’t speak. Not Anymore. Speech in its truest form was a pain that it spared only to those that deserved it. Now that his assassin was being fucked, she was hardly a threat anymore.

He would make sure of that.

Kagero bit back a cry as the cock in her pussy swelled up, just like it had done in her mouth. She curled and flexed her fingers in her restraints while her body was rattled by the slimy dick and the malicious mass it protruded from. The rest of her was treated as a toy - a mere plaything in the grip of goo-gunked tentacles that accosted her. Her globleous ass smacked back against the fake king’s crotch as she once again tried to use her own skills to rush this humiliation along.

But her own wishes were secondary to the whims of Garon - the literal puppet king of Nohr. he shifted his malleable body around her as he coaxed and squeezed her flesh. His thrusts sped up as he willed himself closer and closer to release, despite what her body was doing. **“GrOoOoOoAh!”**

“What?!”

Kagero gasped as the dick in her pussy slammed deep and _exploded_. She felt something thick and syrupy fire up to her womb and pack deep within as the rest of the tentacles constricted around her. The two on her tits twitched before they shot something on her tits. Something that seeped into her pressed valley and lubricated the tentacle thrusting between her bosom. “This...this is-”

**“CuUuUuUuUuM,”** the monster rumbled as it pulled her into its body. She felt cold, wet slime on her arms before it guzzled over her shoulders and rump. When it spoke, it didn’t come from the lopsided mouth, but from the entire mass that surrounded her. **“mIiIiInE nOwWwWwW.”**

Kagero grit her teeth as she felt the dick in her pussy slide out and back into the gooey mass around her. Her retort died on her tongue as she felt something else prod against her ass - something big. “Are you-FUCK!”

The pain coursed right up her as the new, thick tentacle stuffed her butt. She struggled and thrashed in her gooey restraints, and only managed to make the monster’s cum spill out of her pussy. At least until the slime rolled over her pelvis and sealed her loins like a fleshy pair of panties. A little tendril formed right by her clit and started to thrash against it.  
  
“GODS!” she screamed as her body fought between discipline and debauchery. Her honed work as a kunoichi ran counter to the raw carnal force that chipped away at her body. Exertion and howls caused her to sweat profusely in the icy-cold chamber. The sickening squelch as the tentacle dick invaded her ass polluted the chamber.

Kagero’s tears seeped down her eyes as the pain threatened to overwhelm her. She felt the growing numbness that would inevitably follow with pleasure as her body slowly adjusted, _adapted_ , to the assault upon her the idea of being struck in perpetual bliss would certainly be appealing to a lesser woman. But to a kunoichi like her - one trained in using every manner of her body as a weapon, it was tanamount to death. She’d rather die than let that stain of death befall her.

Garon’s twisted games continued as he morphed more and more of his body around her. He willed the mass on her tits to seep down and latch on just beneath her tits. The tentacles wrapped around her breasts pulled back to le let the tendril in her valley shift direction and aim at her face. Her eyes darted form one tentacle tip to another as they morphed from simple points to ribbed paddles before they slapped down on her erect nipples

_Whap_

“Ngh!” she winced as the tentacles on her teats started to writhe and shake. She felt slimy secretions pour down over her breasts and mix in with the copious amounts of sweat and slime already on her flesh. The prickling prod on her clit pushed against her nub and seemed to devour it like a mouth. “H-How is thi-What?!” she babbled.

As the kunoichi struggled, Garon added yet more to her plight. On pure whim he freed her arms, and even pushed them out of the goopy mass. Kagero flexed her hands out on pure instinct and tried to pull away. But before she could even reach out to grope air, a pair of tentacles wrapped around her arms and pushed yet more dick-tipped tendrils in her hands. A final mocking gesture forced her legs open before the slime pushed her calves against her thighs. 

Kagero couldn’t believe the state she was in now. Trapped by a monster, with a cock in her ass, slimy mouths on her nipples and clit, dicks in her hands/ her body, coated in goo and sweat as she was used like a common whore. The only freedom she had was to thrash in her captor’s twisted trap. That, and to swear openly.

Damn youuuu-omph?!”

Alas, even that was taken from her as the slime on her cheeks snapped her jaw shut. She struggled to force her lips apart, but the slime sealed against her cheeks. _‘What more can you do, you dastard?’_ she quietly growled.

As if reading her mind, Garon’s body shifted around her shoulders. Before she could even blink the disgusting visage of the slimy king hovered before her with its maw open. She glared daggers at the smug looking monster as its goo forced her lips open again. “ _Ohn uuu ai-hrk?!”_

Kagero’s eyes flew open as the face smashed against hers. A long, slimy tongue shot down her throat, much like the cock she’d taken some time prior. It felt exactly the same as that very tentacle-dick, if somewhat more wet as it slobbered around her gullet. In little time her spit and drool seeped out of her mouth as her eyes rolled up front he intense onslaught of pleasure.

“MMMMPH!”

The kunoichi climaxed - her barriers breached and defiled. The tentacles that accosted and molested her showed no signs of pause as they rapidly slammed in and out of her orifices or pulled and squeezed against her sweaty skin. She struggled and thrashed through her orgasm until the last of her strength finally left her. Kagero’s vision blurred as the grotesque, distorted, vicious smile of Garon seared its way into her mind. 

Satisfied with his work so far, the monster shifted again as it pushed her back into the muck. From the edges spawned yet more tentacles with dick-shaped tips. Six in total, all aimed at her as the rest of her body was ragdolled and strung about by the machinations that now puppeted her. The cock in her ass, the two in her hands, the one in her tits, the tongue in her mouth, and all the other tentacles around her sped up until it was time. Time to mark the would-be assassin forever.

**“GrOoOoOaAaAaAgGhHhH!”**

An inhuman roar rattled the chamber as gooey spunk erupted all over Kagero’s body. Absolutely no part of her was spared, inside or out, as she was coated in the false king’s mark. It oozed on her body until the gray clumps coated her utterly. Her eye didn’t even twitch as a shot rocketed up from the tentacle between her tits.

For gods only know how long was she assaulted- made foul by the impure seed of the monster on the throne. Any thrashes or repuslion was born not of conscious effor, but merely reflex as she wordlessly accepted her punishment. 

After some time, it finally ended as the last tentacle shot across her tit. Slowly, the complex tapestry of tendrils slackened and let her numb body drop to the floor. Foul seed seeped out of her holes as she coughed for much needed, greatly desired breath. Her toes and fingers curled, as if she attempted to gain sense in them.

But then a tentacle wrapped around her ankles, and even in her addled, post-orgasmic state, she could tell this was merely the beginning.

**“NoT...DoOoOoOnE…”**

Kagero whimpered.

* * *

_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!_

Hours passed by as she was raped from orgasm to orgasm. Slimy cum filled her every orifice and coated every stretch of her body. Her mind had passed in and out of euphoria as she lost track of everything. Her nose filled with sulfur, her lips stained in slime. She grew accustomed to the hazy blur of post-orgasm as every one of her senses burned out.

“Hah...hahhh...ha-omph~”

Kagero felt another tentacle pour down her throat as she struggled to keep herself up. They’d shifted to the bed at some point, and left her down on her hands and knees as another mass of tentacles invaded and accosted her. It was almost rote now for her. All holes filled, both breasts suckled, and yet another tentacle shoved between her tits. Her fingers and nails shifted and curled as pain and pleasure assaulted her weary body until she could barely stand.

Dimly she relaxed how she’d been placed - perched over princess Camilla, still unconscious after gods only know how long and how much ruckus. The small part of Kagero that still claimed sentience was honestly envious of the girl, that she could slumber through all this. The rest of her was too numb and exhausted to even care.

She felt Garon speed up behind her as it reached the end of its patience. The false-king pushed his captive down atop the princess body until their breasts flopped and crashed together with every thrust. Kagero’s lazy eye noticed the winces from the slumbering Camilla’s beautiful face, but couldn’t even muster regret as their mutual master pounded his captor into the sheets.

**“GuUuUh!”**

With a labored roar Garon’s tentacles slammed into Kagero’s holes and unloaded their final offering. The kunoichi shuddered as sticky, slimy cum seeped into her body and mixed with the unfathomable amount of monster cum that already sloshed and stewed within her.

At once, every tentacle pulled out of Kagero and returned to the host body. The mass slowly pulled itself together as it left her body collapsed atop the still-unconscious crown princess. Slowly the mass settled and took on the gaunt flesh of King Garon once more. In the dim candlelight an unhealthy, sinister grin glowed against the exhausted kunoichi.

“ **I hAvE pLlLlans fo** r you... _maid_.”

* * *

“Ngh”

“What is it?” one of the maids asked as she leaned towards Kagero with concern in her eyes. The kunoichi, or ex-kunoichi, simply shook her head as she kept focusing on her task.

“Nothing, merely...tired,” she stressed under the onslaught of her unseen attacker. Her maid’s garb - her only clothes, stayed immaculate as she smoothly moved form station to station.

Unfortunate for her that the other, senior maid followed with a kindly, sympathetic smile. I could say so - to think you’ve been here so shortly and already Garon’s personal maid,” she praised Kagero.

“He must run you ragged,” the woman chuckled as she moved towards her own task.

The third, more dour maid scoffed at this as she adjusted her glasses.

“Hmph, just like the last head maid,” she mumbled before she leaned down to handle a lower shelf.

Despite this, that hardly stopped the former kunoichi from hearing what the maid mumbled under her breath. “And the court sorceress...and his advisor.”

Kagero bristled, not under the accusatory tone, but rather the soft writhing and wriggling going on beneath her outfit as her ‘underwear’ shifted and latched onto her body. She felt the two tendrils lazily pump in her pussy and throb in her ass. At the same moment the cups of her brassiere opened up as tiny mouths latched onto her nipples. She shifted her thighs for comfort, but only managed to make the tendrils wrapped around her thighs and up her back wriggle against her body.

This was her punishment - to serve Nohr as a maid with the ever-watching eye of Garon upon her courtesy of the offshoot that had latched to her in the guise of smallclothes. Her ‘son’, if it could even be called that. It mindlessly busied itself with pleasuring her body as she attempted to perform her new duties while the days dragged on and on. Days that made escape seem like less and less of a possibility, especially when the spawn would ‘guide’ her towards the kings chambers every night without fail.

* * *

Across the castle, Garon grinned in triumph from his place on the throne. The great, sweeping chamber was utterly silent save the muted slurps and whimpers of his first whore - crown princess Camilla, as she bobbed her head between his legs.

‘He’ felt it - his offspring tended to his second whore while he enjoyed the exclusive company of the late king’s daughter. To have her service the monster in the guise of her own father as it sat upon the throne of Nohr. His grin widened as he thought of what he had in store for her that evening, now that he no longer had to be simply Garon. “Eh heh heh heh.”

Camilla dutifully slurped up and down as she kept the shaft deep in her gullet. Her eyes stayed lidded and away, unwilling to look her master in the face and only able to muster an uncharacteristic whimper once he placed his hand on her head. She could already guess what awaited her tonight, now that the monster had no need to wear her late father’s guise and could use everything - _everything_ it had.

“If this is your favor, Anankos...then I am truly humbled,” he chuckled to himself.


End file.
